Haunting the barn
by Alyssa-16-06
Summary: It has been 20 minutes my parents should be back by now… But when I heard the door bell and answered it I had no idea that I would come face to face with a police officer. "Are you Beatrice Prior?" The officer asked. "Yes, I am." I said. "I am sorry your family has been in an accident. Your mother and father are fine. But your brother passed away." He said. *Rated "T" just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**

I never knew how hard life really was until now. Until all of the stuff you thought was in the past came up again…

_Flash Back!_

_My mother, father, and brother where going for ice cream. I really just didn't want to go I had school tomorrow and I had a huge test._

_"Beatrice, are you sure you don't want to come?" My mother asked._

_"Mom, I already told you I have a huge test tomorrow." I said._

_"Ok. We will be back in about 20 minutes. Ok?" My father said._

_"Ok." I said as my dad kissed my cheek._

_~20 minutes later~_

_DING DONG_

_It has been 20 minutes my parents should be back by now… But when I heard the door bell and answered it I had no idea that I would come face to face with a police officer._

_"Are you Beatrice Prior?" The officer asked._

_"Yes, I am Tris Prior." I said._

_"I am sorry your family has been in an accident. Your mother and father are fine. But your brother passed away." He said._

_End of Flash Back!_

Ever since then all we have ever gotten is sympathy at some point we decide a fresh start was a good idea. My parents moved us to the dauntless side of Chicago. In Chicago there are 5 different places. Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and last Abnegation where we used to live. My parents also enrolled me in Divergent High School.

"Beatrice, you need to eat it's your first day." My mother said.

"Mother, I am honestly not hungry." I said.

"Fine, now hurry up the bus should be here any minute now." My mother said.

I put my head phones on and jumped on to the bus and grabbed a seat at the back. My goal for this year was to lay low. No such luck. Almost right after I sat down my head phones were yanked out of my ears.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy with a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah you can." He said while smirking.

"Is that so?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

Without anything he grabbed my arm and wrote something on my arm.

"Call me sometime." He said then got off the bus.

I guess it was good time because I realized that we were at the school.

After I got off the bus I looked at my arm and off course it said _"Eric, 416-678-2222"_

Right at that moment the bell rang. I ran into the school and went to the office to find a secretary.

"Um, hi. Im a new student here." I said.

"Oh, yes your Beatrice is that correct?" She said.

"Yes, but I prefer Tris." I said.

She handed me a package and explained what every piece of paper was. Then told me where to find my first class. I hurried to class so that I wasn't late. To my luck I was there just in time.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Mathews. And I am your science teacher for the year. I appreciate you choosing your own seats but I will be giving you your new partner for the rest of the year." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

While she was saying names she seated me in a table and then when she was done there was no one beside me. I was about to ask when the most attractive guy I have ever seen came in and she put him next to me.

"Ok class. The person beside you is your science partner for the rest of the year so I suggest you become really good friends if you want to pass my class. Class was uneventful like most times. Then finally the bell rang. I was trying to find my next class when I got lost.

"Ugh." I said getting frustrated.

"You need some help?" said someone from behind me, I jumped and squeaked.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Said the guy. And when I turned around I saw it was my science partner.

"It's ok. And yeah that would be great." I said.

"What's that on your arm?" he asked.

When I turned my arm over I completely forgot about that dude who wrote his number on my arm. And when he saw it his face became completely shocked at first and then it looked like he got a little mad.

"You know Eric?" He asked.

"No, I was on the bus and before he left he just grabbed my arm and wrote his number on my arm." I said.

"Well If I were you I would stay the hell away from him." He said.

"Why. And why do you want to help me?" I asked.

He took a while to answer but he finally said.

"He just picks a new girl every year uses them and throws the away like trash and I just don't think you deserve that." He said.

"You don't even know me…" I said.

"But I would like to." He said while smirking.

"Im sure you would." I say while blushing.

"Your blush is adorable-" He said.

"Tris." I said.

"Well its nice to meet you Tris my name is Four." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys This Story is On Hold Now Till I get Inspiration!


End file.
